Only Human
by ZeeIternity
Summary: When Elena decides to leave memories of Stefan behind, will she find solace in the other Salvatore brother?


**Only Human – **_**A Delena Fanfic**_

She stood up and went to the bathroom. He watched as she shut the door behind her. He ruffled his feathers quietly while she brushed her teeth, still humming the same song that has stuck in her mind for the past two days. If he were in "human" form he would make a snide remark, making her laugh. She would walk out from the bathroom and slide next to him on her bed and she wouldn't tell him to leave, like she used to. She would just snuggle up to him, until her breathing slowed and her mind painted her a dream. But he wasn't a human right now. Nor would he be until he was back in the safety of the Boarding House.

Elena couldn't know he was checking on her, she didn't even know he'd returned to Mystic Falls after he went in search of Stefan. It had been nearing four months since he left with Klaus and Elena was nearing the end of her tether. If she knew Damon had returned without him, her heart would break even further apart than before he left.

Elena emerged from the bathroom, yawning lightly. That's the thing with Elena; she looks elegant and flawless despite yawning, the cause of one of many embarrassing faces to pull in public. She switched off her main light, leaving the dim throb of her bedside lamp to illuminate the room. The light caressed her face as she climbed into bed, and as she absently placed her hand to the other side of her bed, the space where Damon wished so desperately that he could be. Then, as if panicked, her eyes flew to the window, and indeed Damon, as she remembered she'd left it open. However, forgetting the window at the sight of the giant crow, she rushed to him, a look of pure joy on her face. "Damon," she breathed, "Did you find him?"

Though he tried to act like a 'normal crow' Elena was so sure that Damon was perching on her windowsill, and all she wanted was to hear his voice. It had been two weeks since she saw him last, and as much as it was strange to admit, she'd missed him. Without hesitation, she held out her hand for Damon to hop on, and waited for him. He just looked at her, and even as a crow it was _such _a Damon look. Moments later, he had flown into her room and transformed behind her (fully clothed, oddly enough). Before he could explain, she had flung her arms around his neck, feeling his hair tickle her forearms and she sighed. Damon returned the hug ever so slightly, in awe of her feelings towards him, before maneuvering her onto the bed. With her hand still on his shoulder, he joined her, taking her hand in his. His body language was enough to make Elena's face pale a bit, as the realization came over her.  
"You didn't find him, did you?" She whispered.  
"No" he responded. It was the only thing he could think of to say to cause as little damage as possible.

The truth is he had found Stefan, although he was not the 'Stefan' Elena knew. This Stefan was out of control, mindless, and someone who was very much at risk of hurting Elena, perhaps fatally. The thought made Damon shudder and Elena, looking concerned and tired, squeezed his hand. "It's ok, Damon… I've been thinking, Stefan's…" she paused, "I think we should stop looking for him. The last time we went searching for him, you, Ric, and I, we nearly died. _You_ nearly died. I couldn't live with myself if you died because of him, Damon. He left _us_." Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Before he could shout at her she put a hand on his chest and a finger to her lips, Jeremy was across the hall and Elena didn't want to wake him. "Listen, if Stefan wants to come back to us, then let him take his time, maybe he'll get rid of Klaus by himself, then"  
"Then what, Elena? You two can return to being happy again?" He hissed, grabbing her. Their heads were close together; he wasn't hurting her, but something in Damon's eyes made Elena sob. He instantly let her go, and then the same line left Elena's mouth, like so many other nights: "I think you should go now". Her head, which was bowed, lifted, and she pleaded with her eyes.  
"Fine." He said once again. He went back to the window and before he disappeared he dared to glance over to Elena, who was now lying down in bed, facing away from him, her lamp off. Then he was gone.

The next day was hotter than the one before, and Elena couldn't face the thought of being stuck in the house. However, she lifted herself out of bed and went to her wardrobe. Looking for something cool to wear she heard Jeremy stumble into the bathroom. Annoyed, she occupied her time by getting some cereal in the kitchen and checking her phone. Once she finished her breakfast, she started to type a new message to Damon, but before she could send it, the door clicked upstairs and the bathroom was hers. Once she had entered the bathroom, she waited to hear Jenna and Jeremy leave; she wanted to be alone today.

Luckily it was a Saturday, meaning Elena had all weekend to fret over Damon, and wonder whether she should venture to the Boarding House. But what would she witness when she got there? She'd seen Damon go off the rails so many times before, and she couldn't handle seeing him like that again. Nevertheless she made her way to her car, stalling by the mirror to make sure she looked okay. Slowly she opened the door to find Damon, who hesitated slightly before entering the house. Not a word was spoken between the two of them until Damon was sat in the living room, when finally he opened his mouth to speak.  
"Elena, I'm sorry for last night."  
"It's fine. I shouldn't have said that, he's your brother and he would do the exact same for you, you know that. But we can't go on like this, looking for Stefan has gotten in the way of so many other things, Damon"  
"Like what?" he asked tentatively. Elena took her time; the tension flowing in the room was enough to make her gasp. His ice blue eyes sent a questioning yet hopeful look towards her.  
"Like us." She said taking a stride towards him. His face changed instantly, knowing the underlying meaning of what she had said. In moments he was in front of her, holding her face softly in his hands. His eyes spoke to her, making sure that she wanted this, causing her to nod slowly. He could hear her pulse beating faster under her shirt. Suddenly he couldn't wait any longer and he rushed his mouth to hers, and the tension that had been building up in both of them was released in a sweeping sensation. All the worries of Stefan and the previous night melted away as they deepened the kiss. Damon's hands were tracing Elena's body until the two couldn't get any closer. Elena had her arms wrapped around Damon's neck as they held each other. They moved to the sofa and Damon was on top of her, his lips found her again but she didn't resist. _She isn't resisting me _Damon thought, astonished. He had waited so long for this it hurt. Elena had showed him what it was like to be human again, and now he couldn't get enough. The emotion between the two was asphyxiating, so much so they didn't hear the door open. There was a pause then the door slammed shut, causing the two to look up, when they saw… Stefan.


End file.
